The embodiments herein generally relate to variable frequency motors/generators (VFGs) or integrated drive generators (IDGs) and, more particularly, to a valve assembly for such generators, as well as a method of sealing and venting generators.
During operation of variable frequency generators used in aerospace applications, it has been observed that internal case pressure may increase over time and achieve a level sufficient to actuate case pressure relief valve during operation. Such actuation may result in a loss of oil overboard. The increased case pressure is caused by a non-contact lift-off seal that pumps air into the generator. Over time, the cycle of increasing pressure and venting may undesirably lead to an insufficient oil level within the generator.